Connections
by QuirkyGeek
Summary: Cultures and Myths collide forcing demigods and werewolves to work together to stop the most power enemies either party has ever faced before. Sorry if the summary sucks. Story will be ten times better. Also on Archive of Our Own.


**A/N: This story is set after BoO and Season 3b sometime in the fall. Now, because of the fact that Jeff said that a main character would die this season, and Rick tweeted that not all of the seven would survive BoO, I'm going to be using my theories of who is going to die in this story. Okay, so after some very long consideration and looking at the facts over and over again, my theory for Teen Wolf is that the character to die will be Allison. (For reasons why see my blog on tumblr, theoneandonlyquirkygeek) Determining the death, or deaths, for For Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus was harder because I came up with multiple theories that could be correct, but I have decide that it will most likely, in my opinion, be Frank and Piper. (Again, for ****reasons why see ******my blog on tumblr, theoneandonlyquirkygeek**)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes Of Olympus, Teen Wolf, or any mythology used in this story, but I do own this story.**

**Connections**

**" Connections are always there, whether you choose to see them or not is up to up to you." **

**Prologue**

**Thalia**

I collapsed to the ground, my breath becoming rugged. Blood began to pour from my nose as I choked on a cry of pain. My throat burned, and a metallic yet salty taste overwhelmed my mouth as I started to cough up frothy, bright red blood. I fought for the air to focus on the task at hand. Surviving. And to survive, I need to see how much damage I had sustained. I felt my way down the right side of my body, which was sticky and slick with blood from where a sharp black object was impaling it._ A spike. A Manticore spike. _Great. As if the most likely punctured lungs weren't bad enough. Now I have to deal with..._  
><em>

Fiery pain to erupt from my side and spread through every inch of my body, intensifying with each passing second, making it next to impossible to stay awake.

_Poison._

My eyes burned as blood slowly dribbled down into them from a wound on my head I must have gotten when I was ambushed. The world around me lost its vibrant color and was replaced by a dull, milky, red haze. It was hard with the new impairment, but I could still make out my shield, Aegis, my spear, and my bow and quiver scattered out throughout the thick woods.

The cracking of branches echoed in my ears and vibrations sent shutters through my body, alerting me that my attackers were drawing closer.

My brain was foggy, but I knew there was one thing I had to do. It was something more important than my life. I needed to finish my mission. Artemis was counting on me, and I couldn't let her down. I needed to tell her what they were planning, what was coming.

Black spots started to dance across my already impaired vision,and if it was even possible at this point, the pain got worse, as I reached for my bow, preparing to fight to my last breath. Just as I was finally able to pick it up, another spike impaled my hand, causing my bow to, once again, fly out of reach.

I screamed, but it came out more as a gargle, from the pain as they approached me.

" Y-y-yo-yo-o-u," I choked out, watching helplessly as they approached," w-wo-o-n't ge-t a-wa-a-y w-i-i-it-th t-th-i-i-s."

The man, no werewolf, laughed, his sharp teeth and claws gleaming in the light of the full moon. The Manticore, Dr. Thorn, stopped at a tree and just stood, waiting for Lycaon to kill me, staring at me with his cold, one blue, one brown eyes. What did Annabeth call it? Some weird, big word that I can barely pronounce. Monochromatin? Euchromatin? Heterochromatin? Yeah, Heterochromatin.

Lycaon finally closed the space between us as I continued to choke on my blood, leaving me to wonder how I haven't died from lack of oxygen or blood yet.

" Even the gods won't be able to stop us," Lycaon replied after what felt like hours, taking his hand, if you could even call it a hand, and slowly bringing it down to my throat, not puncturing the skin or trying to choke me, just resting it there. " Or your little demigod friends."

Everything around me started to fade as the darkness washed over me, bring a sense of serenity and peace with it, welcoming me to the realm of the dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I know it is very short, but it is just the prologue. I almost cried writing this, but it had to be done. The first chapter will have more Teen Wolf in it than this one, but it might take a couple weeks to make between school and the fact that when I'm writing I don't settle for less than perfection. ****** No beta, but was put though a paper checker. **Please review and tell me if there are any mistakes or if you know a beta how does both Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Teen Wolf Works.**


End file.
